herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroyukihime
Kuroyukihime is one of the main characters in the Accel World series. She is the current leader of the Black Legion, Nega Nebulus and was formerly known as the Black King, but hid after defeating the former "Red King". Her biggest ambition is to reach level 10 and meet the creator of the Brain Burst game, but to accomplish that goal, she has to defeat five other level 9 users who just so happen to be "The Six Kings of Pure Color", the leaders of the six most powerful factions in the Brain Burst world. Kuroyukihime is voiced by Sachika Misawa in the original Japanese version and Kira Buckland in the English version of the series who also voiced Madoka Kyouno of Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, Izumo Kamiki of Blue Excorcist ''and Kougyouku Ren of ''Magi. Appearance Holding true to being "the most beautiful girl in school" Kuroyokihime is a very attractive young girl, with a slender figure, large hazel eyes, and long flowing black hair. Her hair usually has two strands of hair extended from the top of her brow, resembling the antenna of a butterfly, When Kuroyukihime was hospitalized, she had her hair in a ponytail. Her wardrobe is usually her school uniform consisting of black tights, a dark green skirt with a brown trim, a navy blue blazer and a light blue bow tie. As she moves to her final year at school, her uniform alters to a red bow tie with all else being the same . It is extremely rare to see Kuroyukihime in casual clothes. It is somehow known that she prefers to wear black colored clothes. Black Lotus Her "Burst Brain" character "Black Lotus" was once known as the Black King but after she killed the Red King, she went into hiding. Black Lotus was known as a fearsome model before and after what happened to the Red King. However, she rarely reveals her Black Lotus form. The form of Black Lotus is more technical and robotic than her virtual character. It seems that she can only soar in a short length in the air instead of flying. The character model's color is black and purple. Black Lotus is unique since her limbs are blades instead. Personality She is a very calm and patient person, a girl who constantly loves to drink tea, if it is in school or in a restaurant. She is not always that calm and patient as she can sometimes be rude, angry or jealous, even when some girls are starting to flirt with Haruyuki. She is also a girl who is wise with words and can talk manipulatively to another which they see it as annoyance. She is also a smart and clever girl, knowing the details about the "Brain Burst" game, since she was once known as the "Black King". The Brain Burst is not her only knowledge. She also has knowledge about wired connections or anything network related, as she can tell and give information in the smallest details. She even knows the steps of the networks that has been used. Kuroyukihime thinks highly of herself also as a very intelligent person. At the time that she was called "Black King" she killed the previous "Red King" and also tried to kill the other members of the "The Six Kings of Pure Color" to become level 10 and find out who the creator of the Brain Burst game is. When she doesn't know someone's name, she will address them as "boy" or "girl", as she did with Haruyuki constantly when the two met and afterwards. She seems to be extremely skilled in playing simulation or any types of games, knowing that she defeated Haru in his own game by achieving more points then him. She also loves Haruyuki and their friendship starts to grow more to the point where she is pretending to be his wife. However, even that they show romantic feelings to each other, in the Brain Burst world, they become serious in fighting against others or giving each other information, but will change if someone tries to flirt with Haruyuki. Abilities There is nothing known about her abilities of her virtual character, or her brain burst character. What is only known is that her virtual character defeated Haruyuki's high score in a squash game. It is also known that her brain burst avatar, the "Black Lotus" is a powerful avatar, since she was able to defeat the previous Red King. Outside of her knowledge of the brain burst program and her virtual network knowledge, she has been shown to be a great strategist. Gallery Bikini Kuroyukihime.jpg|Kuroyukihime in her Swimsuit Kuroyukihime X Fuuko.png|Kuroyukihime and Fuuko Black Crow.jpg Black Lotus Facing Black Vice and Dusk Taker.jpg 83da0f1371dd828cc48ebd737e93b5f3.jpg 49cfc8f49e565a3dabdb3a7a41500e30.jpg a5a981f99889e3c00f991b468b367ec9.jpg 7eccfd4bc92530557464a686d4e3bca8.jpg 6666535a96bb8afcef1b017b1599ad73.jpg Trivia *It is still unknown what the real name of Kuroyukihime is. It seems that Kuroyukihime is her virtual character's name. She told her name to Haruyuki, but it seems that he's still calling her "Kuroyukihime". *Her name "Kuroyukihime" literally means "Black Snow Princess". *Kuroyukihime's Burst Link Avatar name is "Black Lotus", yet her avatar resembles that of a butterfly. *She is born exactly on September 30, 2032 according to her forged identity. External links *Kuroyukihime - Love Interest Wiki Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Mentor Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:In Love Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful Category:Princess Warriors